agenzia misteri- Il libro del vento
by stannis99
Summary: Chiara è un'orfana di quindici anni che vive vagabondando a Siena ai giorni nostri. Ben presto si ritroverà a fare i conti con uno dei più grandi e antichi giochi di potere di tutta la penisola italiana. Un antico ordine, posto a guardia e difesa dell'umanità dalle creature dell'oscurità, risulta diviso e sull'orlo di uno scontro fratricida.


Il tramonto stava calando ormai sulla città facendo imbrunire i grandi e antichi palazzi dai tetti coperti di tegole rossastre,quasi ramate di Siena. I lampioni cominciavano ad accendersi mentre il buio calava sulla città toscana,da dove si potevano scorgere in lontananza i colli rotondi pieni di vigne purpuree con i grappoli ormai pronti per essere raccolti e pestati per il mosto.

Le piccole luci artificiali facevano risplendere le antiche case delle zone del centro storico della città toscana illuminando Piazza del Campo e gli edifici circostanti e mostrando i loro colori in quelle fredde sere d'autunno, con i lampioni e le varie botteghe della zona addobbate in onore della contrada vittoriosa del palio disputato nella precedente estate, la Civetta, i cui sostenitori per sberleffo verso i rivali avevano attaccato bandiere recanti l'effigie dell'animale ovunque

Le strette viuzze cittadine del centro erano frequentate ora solamente dai pochi gatti randagi che cercavano qualcosa avanzato dai pochi turisti che erano passati dalle stesse strade degli animali. In quel periodo Siena non era stata una grande meta turistica e questo voleva dire meno persone per i bar, i ristoranti e qualsiasi altro locale della città. E anche per Chiara.

Pochi turisti voleva dire meno soldi per la giornata, e meno soldi era uguale a più rimproveri.

Lei abitava da sola ormai fuori dal centro in una palazzina disabilitata, era un'orfana, nessun genitore e la sua unica compagnia erano alcuni ragazzi suoi coetanei, circa diciassette anni il più grande, che potevano essere chiamati benissimo teppisti. Ed erano proprio questo.

Ma erano l'unica cosa che aveva Chiara che poteva essere simile ad una famiglia, o almeno qualcuno che badava a lei.

Il capo era Giuseppe un ragazzo biondo di sedici anni e mezzo di famiglia agiata, il padre era banchiere e la madre commercialista, e ancora Chiara non capiva perché girava con quel gruppo di reietti. Era biondo con il ciuffo lungo al centro e la rasata ai lati, come tutti ormai. Fisicamente era slanciato, magro e atletico con due vispi e piccoli occhi neri.

Oltre a lui vi erano altri due ragazzi uno più randagio dell' altro ormai, anche se tutti avevano una famiglia alle spalle che ormai si era adattata alle bravate dei figli, anche se bravate non era il termine che Chiara avrebbe usato.

A parte loro vi era solo un' altra ragazza, Sara, che era la ragazza di Giuseppe, una ragazza di quattordici anni molto bella esteriormente. Era abbastanza alta e formosa per la sua età, portava i capelli ramati lunghi con una treccia di fianco all'orecchio sinistro e aveva due occhi molto grandi color nocciola.

Di solito giravano in gruppo per il centro senza una vera e propria meta, giravano per le viuzze, gli altri fumavano un paio di sigarette e si limitavano a dare fastidio ai più piccoli o ai più anziani.

Chiara li seguiva e basta ormai, non aveva nulla a che fare con loro ma era impaurita di perdere anche loro, aveva solo loro e non poteva permetterselo, anche se a volte non li sopportava per nulla.

Giuseppe era un idiota che pensava di essere superiore a tutti, la sua ragazza era un'oca di costumi piuttosto facili anche se manteneva sempre un volto da suora con i genitori, mentre Francesco e Leonardo erano dei muli che tentavano di essere come Giuseppe nonostante fossero dei ragazzini di quindici anni pieni di acne e senza un solo neurone in due.

Rimanevano solo Alberto e lei.

Alberto era il più grande e come Chiara cercava solo qualcuno per uccidere la solitudine; non aveva una bella situazione familiare. Il padre era un operaio che lavorava in fabbrica fino a notte inoltrata, mentre la madre era morta due anni prima in seguito ad un incidente in bicicletta.

Era un ragazzo piuttosto trasandato per il vestire, portava abiti di taglie più grandi della sua e solitamente di colori che andavano dal nero al grigio,o a volte entrambi i colori.

Era moro, con gli occhi neri e il mento coperto da una leggera barbetta.

Chiara si sentiva più a suo agio con Al, come lo chiamava solitamente, che con tutti gli altri, e Al non parlava praticamente mai. Lei invece era una ragazza di quindici anni dagli occhi verdi , con lunghi capelli corvini che le coprivano il magro volto tondo pieno di lentiggini. Era magra e alta poco meno di Al, con dita lunghe e affusolate abbastanza pallide.

A vederla sembrava una gru, solo non aveva le ali per volare via da lì, anche se era il suo sogno.

Quel pomeriggio erano nella zona vicino all'orto botanico cittadino, entrando a pochi minuti dall'orario di chiusura per passare, come Giuseppe l'aveva definita, una sereta a contatto con la natura,che significava a grandi linee "rompiamo ciò che è possibile rompere" nel suo linguaggio da piccolo idiota quale era. Ormai le uniche fonti di luce erano i piccoli lampioncini ai bordi delle piccole vie costellate da numerose piante colorate ed esotiche che Chiara non aveva mai visto e che pensava che si potessero trovare solo nei luoghi più sperduti di quel'immenso mondo che lei non avrebbe mai potuto vedere. La sua visione del mondo poteva spingersi come massimo fino alla periferia di Siena, più precisamente la casa di Alberto, ma mai più in là di così, e lei ne era immensamente triste.

Il suo più grande sogno era quello di andarsene da lì, lasciarsi alle spalle tutti i cattivi ricordi che la legavano a Siena, tutto ciò che le aveva portato dolore e di ricominciare da capo. Ricominciare una vita, avere amici veri e almeno normali non come i teppisti con cui girava e avere una famiglia tutta sua; quello sì che era il suo più grande sogno, finalmente avere qualcuno che la amasse, qualcuno che tenesse a lei come una figlia,come una sorella o come l'anima gemella.

Aveva provato ad andarsene molte volte,ma non era mai scappata. Chiara era rimasta lì per Alberto,il ragazzo triste che ormai un po come lei aveva perso tutto, il ragazzo che come lei aveva solo bisogno di un po di compagnia, di voglia di andare avanti.

Aveva provato a convincerlo molte volte ma lui era rimasto impassibile. Se me ne andassi viale aveva detto mio padre morirebbe di crepacuore, non può perdere anche me, non ora.E poi se anche ce ne andassimo dove andremmo? Come e dove potremmo vivere? A questo ci hai mai pensato? le aveva chiesto.

Vivremo di espedienti, io posso rubacchiare qualcosa e tu potresti trovare un lavoretto, sei molto bravo a cantare potresti fare dei provini o delle audizioniaveva risposto lei. Lui si era sempre limitato a scrollare le spalle alle sue idee e alle sue fantasie lasciandola sempre più triste e facendola sentire come una stupida bambina con ancora sogni fantasiosi che si sarebbero spezzati contro quel mondo che le sembrava sempre più crudele.

Intanto camminavano lungo le piccole stradine di ciottoli e sabbia che si diramavano lungo tutta la struttura biologica, che erano costeggiate da numerosi alberi dalle altezze vertiginose,piene di foglie brune e rossastre che le ricordavano i lunghi vigneti delle colline circostanti. Intanto il clima cambiò.

Di colpo il freddo aumentò, ora Chiara poteva vedere il suo respiro condensarsi a nuvolette bianche ogni volta che respirava, producendo l'unico effetto di farla rabbrividire sempre di più mentre anche gli altri componenti del gruppetto cercavano inutilmente di produrre un minimo di calore fumando una sigaretta. Chiara non capiva ancora perché il fumo potesse attirarli così tanto, ma questo era un'altro discorso.

Di colpo un'ombra scivolò fra le piante in lontananza. Sembrava essere un'uomo magrissimo alto almeno due metri e mezzo ma subito scomparve. in mezzo ai boschetti di bambù in lontananza. Impauriti cercarono di tornare sui loro passi ma si accorsero di non sapere quale strada prendere, erano arrivati ad una biforcazione . All'improvviso da dietro di essi vi fu uno strano rumore come ghiaccio che si rompeva sotto i passi di qualcuno.

Chi sei? Fatti vedere idiota disse Giuseppe cercando di mantenere quel minimo di calma, anche se la vocina stridula usata per la mezza minaccia non era la scelta migliore.

Idiota io? rispose una voce cupa e, spaventosamente, divertita dietro di loro. Non era l'ombra vista in precedenza questa era..era... beh sinceramente Chiara non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere in tutta la sua vita almeno.

Era una creatura formata a metà, composta dalla cintura in su di ossa, come un normale scheletro umano ma sotto non vi era nulla, semplicemente fluttuava nel vuoto come un palloncino fin troppo macabro. Gli unici indumenti, o stracci, che indossava era un cappuccio che gli copriva il volto e che andava a diramarsi lungo tutta la schiena.

Le ossa erano di uno strano colore argentato come fossero fatte di uno strano materiale metallico.

Quindi ripeté l'essere volantechi sarebbe l'idiota?.

In quel momento tutti i suoi compagni scapparono come in preda alla pazzia, in direzioni diverse, ma lei rimase lì. Era un'idiozia lo sapeva bene, ma non riusciva a muovere le gambe erano come indipendenti dai suoi pensieri, lei invece teneva gli occhi saldamente chiusi non volendo più vedere l'essere che aveva di fronte a lei, volendo svegliarsi da quell'incubo che la stava tormentando.

Sentì il fiato gelido del mostro sul suo collo, si sentì sola, abbandonata da tutti, anche da Alberto il ragazzo con cui si era sentita così bene nella loro solitudine, ma ora non c'era più molto da fare; non voleva neanche sapere cosa le avrebbe potuto fare il mostro, voleva solo che facesse in fretta. Improvvisamente le venivano in mente i suoi incubi che, puntualmente ogni notte rivedeva come in un loop temporale, sempre gli stessi e oltre a quelli le suo più grandi paure, come se tutti i suoi sogni svanissero e rivedesse le sue angosce e paure all'infinito.

Non ti piace rivedere tutto questo vero? disse la creatura dietro di lei, appoggiando le sue dita gelide e scheletriche sulle sue spalle, come se fosse sotto una doccia di grandine in inverno Dimmi solo che vuoi farla finita e io provvederò a rendere tutto più felice.

Io...non so...penso di avere ancora... cercò di rispondere lei, ma era come se le parole le morissero dentro, non vedeva perché rifiutare, perché dire no tanto lei non aveva nessuno; chi teneva a lei? I suoi genitori per quello che ne sapeva potevano averla abbandonata o che altro.

Non saprei..forse..disse. Poi sentì solo un forte clangore di acciaio contro acciaio che la fece cadere a terra, capendo che la creatura l'aveva sollevata per un altezza di almeno tre metri, e ora riusciva a vedere a malapena ciò che stava accadendo, si sentiva debole, come se quella caduta le aveva azzerato le forze e le emozioni.

L'ombra umana che aveva visto in precedenza stava trattenendo la creatura per le spalle scheletriche, mentre una figura più bassa attaccava il mostro con quella che le pareva essere una spada,come quelle che si vendevano nei negozietti lungo le vie della città, solo che invece che essere in legno era acciaio. Lo spadaccino poteva avere l'età di Giuseppe ma era moro, più alto e con fisico più atletico.

Quando il ragazzo si scagliò contro l'essere volante e lo colpì con l'arma vi fu una grande esplosione, raggi di luce gialla si diramarono da tutto il corpo dell'essere mostruoso riducendo il suo corpo a pochi granelli di polvere e con l'effetto di illuminare tutto il parco come fosse sotto un'immenso riflettore di luce. Grazie a ciò Chiara vide cos'era l'altra figura che aveva bloccato il mostro,e semplicemente un'altro mostro.

Era un'essere dalla fisionomia umanoide,ma con un'altezza smisurata e sembrava essere più alto di almeno dieci centimetri rispetto ai lampioni che si trovavano nel giardino, aveva un'espressione da sempliciotto ma questo non lo rendeva meno spaventoso considerando che era anch'esso un gigantesco scheletro dalle ossa verdastre.

Chiara non riusciva più a capire cosa stesse accadendo, non aveva mai visto cose simili, ma era impossibile che tutto quello fosse reale non poteva essere così era sicuramente un sogno o qualche strano sogno, forse era stato qualcosa che aveva mangiato che la condizionava in questi sogni assurdi, senza senso; ma più cercava di convincersi in questo senso più si sentiva stanca, spossata.

Vide che il ragazzo ora la stava fissando in modo strano come se si fosse accorto solo in quel momento della sua presenza ed era chiaramente incapace di capire come agire di conseguenza; aveva due occhi dal colore blu profondo, come fossero fatti dallo stesso colore che si vedeva di notte nel cielo estivo.

Ebbe la forza di dire solo alcune parole:Se questo non è un sogno...disseandate tutti al diavolo.

Poi svenne.


End file.
